The technology of detecting a human existing in front of or behind a vehicle employs a conventionally known technology of detecting a human in an input image by performing pattern recognition, for example. The pattern recognition uses a recognition model to recognize a human in an image (input image) picked up with a camera, etc.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology to detect a pedestrian by verifying an image picked up by an image pickup unit against template data (a recognition model) for pedestrian detection, and to determine a shielding object existing between the detected pedestrian and the host vehicle.